


Untitled (A Door, Not A Barrier)

by Rinari7



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7
Summary: Is he really so unaffected by seeing her in such...intimatepositions?





	Untitled (A Door, Not A Barrier)

"There's no need to be uncomfortable about it," the Doctor had said, after accidentally walking in on Rose that morning. "Close quarters, close-ish anyways, bound to happen sometimes, doesn't bother me." That smile, so nonchalant, even as Rose had slowly lowered her towel. A sharp inhale, eyes widened, gaze caressing her skin, but the Doctor had rattled on.  
So now, a day later, another test: Rose caught the Doctor's gaze through her open bedroom door and slid one hand inside her jeans.


End file.
